A standard motor-vehicle lamp assembly, such as for example used for a running light, has a holder forming a normally forwardly flared reflector and having a cylindrical base forming a seat into which is fitted a bulb-receiving socket. This socket fits with screwthread or bayonet formations in the holder and is provided with contacts that connect at their front ends with terminals on the bulb in the socket and at their rear ends with a plug leading to the motor-vehicle wiring. Such an arrangement is described in German utility model No. 8,806,515.
The problem with the known arrangements is that they make little or inadequate provision for evacuating liquid and/or moisture-laden air from the interior of the fixture. Where such provision is made it is either so simple that it also allows liquid to get back into the fixture by the same route, or is so complicated that it substantially elevates the cost of the assembly.